


Что в имени тебе моём...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя моё на устах твоих...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе моём...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744573) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



Как только он не произносит моё имя... 

**_Джон._ **

Так много интонаций, обертонов и эмоций он вкладывает в него − такое простое, обыкновенное и ничем не примечательное имя. Имя, которое означает «Бог милостлив» или «Бог великодушен»*. Когда он глубоким бархатным голосом произносит моё имя, оно с изяществом слетает с его роскошных губ и кажется чем-то особенным. Я приму любой тон, каким оно будет сказано. Простое имя приобретает намного больше смысла, когда его произносят эти губы.

Бывает, что он выкрикивает моё имя с раздражением, когда я не сразу улавливаю блеск его мысли и отстаю от него. Но даже сказанное таким тоном, оно всё равно ласкает слух.

**_Джон, он уходит!_ **

А вот когда складывается последняя часть головоломки или он хочет разделить со мной своё озарение, он говорит его с волнением. 

**_Джон, смотри!_ **

Или когда я, случайно обнаружив что-то, указываю на факты, спрятавшиеся в темноте, он восклицает:

**_Джон! Ты великолепен!_ **

В его голосе страх и боль, когда я в опасности или когда, спасая его, закрываю собой. Я сделал бы это снова и снова, несчётное количество раз. Мир поблекнет, если в нём не будет его, тогда как в этом мире он − единственный, кто будет по мне скучать. Для тех моментов, когда я, как он полагает, особенно неосторожен, он приберегает совсем другой оттенок ужаса и гнева в своём голосе.

**_Джон! Ты идиот! Никогда так больше не делай!_ **

Но, как я уже сказал, я всё равно буду так делать.

А в других аналогичных случаях произносится с облегчением:

**_Джон! С тобой всё порядке?_ **

Иногда он так тянет моё имя, что оно превращается во что-то, что даже не похоже на имя.

**_Джоооооннн! Где твой пистолет?_ **

Но ночью, спрятавшись от мира и городской суеты и оказавшись в объятиях друг друга, мы остаёмся наедине с чувствами, страстью и любовью, наедине с прикосновениями и вздохами. И когда он произносит моё имя в такие моменты − в пылу страсти, будучи на грани и стоя на краю, растворяясь в наслаждении, находясь в моих объятиях на пути к умиротворённости и безмятежному сну, и дыша со мной в унисон − это самый мой любимый звук во всём мире.

**_Джон._ **

***

* − Джон (англ. God is gracious) − происходит от библейского (еврейского) имени יחנן Iōḥānān, Iěhōḥānān, в буквальном переводе «Бог милостлив».


End file.
